Star Wars Misión Cero en Abregado-Fus
by LordR'van
Summary: Un pequeño grupo de soldados clon acompañados de un joven caballero Jedi en su primera misión en solitario, viajan a un planeta del sistema Abregado, donde les espera algo...


_**Guerras Clon**_

Día 314, Hora 23:54

Lugar Abregado-Fus, Sistema Abregado, Sector Regiones Fronterizas

Mi pequeño grupo de clones y yo hemos aguantado el ataque por ambos frentes del

Ejército de la Confederación , empezamos 80 valientes hombres y ya apenas estamos 5 en pie

los soldados rasos Try, Boxx y Gire, el Teniente Hoover y yo.

¿Qué quién soy yo? Para esta pregunta mejor remontarnos dos días atrás, en Coruscant.

 _ **Guerras Clon**_

Día 312, Hora 16:50

Lugar Coruscant, Sistema Coruscant, Sector Coruscant

Me encuentro en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, en el ala norte estoy buscando al

Maestro Plo Koon, cuyos soldados habían detectado presencia de la Confederación en

unas de las lunas del Sistema Abregado, para ser más preciso en Abregado-Fus.

Nunca había escuchado el nombre de ese sistema, aunque estaba deseoso de poder blandir

por primera vez mi sable láser en combate, y no en el Templo con esos aburridos droides

de entrenamiento.

Por primera vez iba en una misión sin mi antiguo maestro y me enfrentaba yo solo.

Solo en verdad no, el Maestro Koon me ha dicho que tendré mi propio destacamento

de soldados clon, nunca los he visto pelear, pero se de buena mano que están muy bien

entrenados.

 _ **Guerras Clon**_

Día 313, Hora 19:26

Lugar Coruscant, Sistema Coruscant, Sector Coruscant

He ido acompañado del Maestro Koon, fuimos en una de esas Cañoneras LAAT.

Un Destructor Estelar clase Venator nos esperaba en el puerto espacial, y junto al destructor,

el equipo de clones que me acompañaría.

El grupo estaba formado por 79 soldados rasos, 1 teniente y dos pilotos.

El teniente con aire de prepotencia se acercó a mi:

-Hoover: Encantado maestro Jedi, soy el teniente Hoover, suboficial de esta misión.

-Seek: Igualmente teniente, aunque aún no se me ha concedido el título de maestro.

Antes de acabar la frase el teniente me miró fijamente de arriba hacia abajo y murmuró unas

palabras que no fui capaz de oír.

Me presentaron algunos clones más de la compañía y a los pilotos, los cuales no eran clones,

si no unos simples pilotos de cargueros.

-Seek: Maestro, ¿Por qué no son pilotos clon?

-Maestro Plo Koon: Antes de llegar al sistema Abregado, cabe la posibilidad de pasar por un control de la Federación, no podemos permitirnos levantar sospechas de ésta misión.

-Seek: Si, maestro.

Más tarde empezaron con el listado de todo el equipo y a recoger las armas necesarias.

No sabíamos los que nos esperaba…

Guerras Clon

Día 314, Hora 08:00

Lugar Atmósfera Abregado-Fus, Sistema Abregado, Sector Regiones Fronterizas

Nos aproximamos al sistema Abregado-Fus, grito uno de los pilotos desde la cabina con la voz

ronca.

Los soldados a mi alrededor comenzaron a equiparse, cada uno de ellos iba equipado con

un rifle bláster DC-15A y dos detonadores termales V-1.

Yo obviamente como todo Jedi tenía mi sable de luz, mi vida.

En ese momento se me acercó uno de los pilotos (Greg) y el teniente:

-Seek: Greg, Hoover, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hoover: Señ….

-Greg: Estamos en la órbita del planeta, cuando quieras comenzamos el aterrizaje.

-Seek: Gra-gracias Greg. (Tanto el teniente como yo quedamos plasmados por la forma de hablar, con ese típico toque de desprecio de un piloto de cargueros, pensé yo).

Al acercarnos al planeta le pedí un informe a uno de los soldados (previamente trabajando en un puesto avanzado de una luna cercana).

En el informe venían algunos detalles sobre ese planeta tales como:

* Soles - 1 – Anza

* Clase - Gigante Gaseoso

* Coordenadas - K-13

Le pregunté al mismo soldado que me entregó el informe, tenía curiosidad por saber más de ese planeta:

-Seek: ¿Sabes algo más sobre este planeta aparentemente abandonado?

-CZ-1490: Si señor, el planeta fue abandonado hace varias decenas de años, hay algunos antiguos asentamientos que sirvieron a colonias mineras o piratas y contrabandistas.

-Seek: De acuerdo, esperemos no llamar innecesariamente la atención del enemigo.

 _ **Guerras Clon**_

Día 314, Hora 09:15

Lugar Abregado-Fus, Sistema Abregado, Sector Regiones Fronterizas

Por fin hemos llegado a la "superficie" del planeta , en verdad es una antigua estación minera que data de cientos de años atrás.

-Hoover: Aquí asentaremos la base señor. (Añadió el teniente alzando la voz y escuchándolo todo soldado en la plataforma).

-Hoover: CZ-10843 y CZ-4892 coged a tres hombres y cread un perímetro de defensa.

-Seek: Quizás debería llevarme unos hombres y explorar el interior de la instalación, teniente.

-CZ-4892: Señor, quizás no deberíamos dividirnos tanto, no sabemos que puede haber dentro de las instalaciones, o si hay bestias que surcan estos cielos.

-Hoover: Soldado, he dado una orden ¡Hazlo!

-CZ-4892: Si, señor… (contestó antipático y frío)

-Seek: No deberías tratar así a tus hombres, teniente.

-Hoover: Quizás tenga razón, pero recuerde que están bajo mis órdenes, no las suyas.

Tan pronto como acabó esa frase me di media vuelta y reuní a 10 hombres para entrar en el interior de la instalación.

Al abrir aquellas viejas puertas, las cuales hubo que hacerles un puente, una nube de humo salió de repente, asustándonos a todos sin excepción.

CZ-38312 más conocido como Bruff fue el primero en entrar sin dejar de apuntar a todos lados con su Rifle Bláster DC-15A modificado por el mismo.

Al instante entré yo blandiendo mi sable de luz, el cual también me servía para alumbrar en esa oscuridad, en la misma entrada decidimos separarnos en dos grupos, uno por la puerta de la izquierda y otro por el de la derecha.

Bruff, y otros dos más irían conmigo por la derecha, mientras que el resto irían por la puerta izquierda.

Mientras en la entrada de la instalación comenzaron a instalar un equipo de comunicaciones y unos blásteres de repetición.

 _ **Guerras Clon**_

Día 314, Hora 12:58

Lugar Abregado-Fus, Sistema Abregado, Sector Regiones Fronterizas

Al cabo de un rato explorando la instalación no encontramos más que restos de droides mineros muy antiguos (Un modelo GJ-321, oí a uno de los soldados).

Ambos grupos nos juntamos en una especie de sala de control de la instalación:

-Seek: Increíble, los sistemas vitales y el monitor aún sirven.

-CZ-5232: Quizás deberíamos buscar información de que pasó aquí señor, todos esos droides inservibles y esas extrañas marcas por las paredes no me parecen de haber "abandonado" las instalaciones.

-Bruff: Coincido con él, señor.

-Seek: Quizás se nos oculte algo más de lo que se no ha contado…

 **Continue…**

Escrito por Abraham (Lord_Tyrannus)

Si te ha gustado, quieres más o dar nuevas ideas mándame un e-mail: Abraham_dj_molon


End file.
